Lucky or Unlucky?
by Piketuxa
Summary: Aquele era para ser apenas mais um dia de janeiro, talvez fosse, mas parece que cada dia é diferente, especial e cheio de emoções para Ritsu que, apesar de começar o dia com uma enorme má sorte, termina-o com acontecimento bem intensos ... Isso é ... Sorte ou Azar?


_**Lucky or Unlucky?**_

Hoje, definitivamente, não é meu dia. A pilha do despertador acabou, acho que no meio da noite, conclusão: O despertador não tocou! Um a zero para a má sorte!

Acordei atrasado, e só acordei porque caí da cama. Sim, eu caí da cama! E ainda tropecei no lençol que estava jogado e "caí de cara no chão". Dois a zero para a má sorte!

Rastejando, para evitar outro tombo, cheguei até meu celular no criado mudo só para constatar que estava super atrasado, conclusão: Tirei as roupas do corpo num único movimento, ainda sonolento, e entrei no banheiro correndo, abrindo o chuveiro rapidamente e recebendo num único golpe o melhor remédio para se despertar completamente do sono numa manhã gélida e chuvosa: água gelada. Porra, havia esquecido de trocar o chuveiro para o quente! Cinco a zero para a má sorte!

Tá assim, vai ficar assim. Tomei o banho gelado mesmo, com o ditado popular na mente: _"Pior que tá não fica!"_

Puta merda, quem inventou essa merda de frase?! Tava vivendo um mar de rosas ou com o pé muito na fossa, ao ponto de precisar forçar as esperanças ao limite do limite? Caralho, faz o trabalho direito, meu!

Ok! Normalmente eu sou calmo e pacífico. Ah! A quem eu 'tô querendo enganar? Sou estressado e rebelde, mas normalmente não falo tanto palavrão. Abstinência? Não, eu tenho um vizinho gostoso e malicioso que supre minhas necessidades nessa área, mesmo sendo inconveniente e me procurando ao seu bel-prazer, ainda sim é prazeroso.

Puta Merda, Caralho dos Inferno. Êh destino cruel!

Sabe quando você pensa que as coisas já estão ruins o suficiente e se desespera, mas derrepente vem alguém e te tira do sonho, te provando que as coisas podem ficar piores? Funciona como um balde de água fria, te mostrando que a merda pode ficar realmente muito ruim?

Pois é! O alguém, dito cujo, se chama Takano Masamune e adivinha? Ele me veio hoje, HOJE, avisar que não aceitaria o _storyboard_. A história estava chata aos seus olhos. Dez a zero para a má sorte!

Caralho, filho de um p… Não, não vou xingar a mãe dele então, trocando: Caralho, chifrudo, cavalo. _(—Não fez sentido!)_

Eu já to estirado no chão, machucado e sangrando, E ELE VEM E AINDA PISA? Porra, ME ERRA, SERÁ QUE EU 'TÔ CAGADO? Deve ser. Vamos lá, me ajude a achar os urubus voando, porque eu acho que 'to cheirando a carniça, só pode!

Certo, se acalme, não faça um alarido! UM CÚ! Esse _storyboard_ tem que ser entregue semana que vem, SEMANA QUE VEM! Aff, repito, ôh destino cruel!

E o ruim nem é só isso. Por ter chegado tarde, atrasado, fui obrigado a ficar até mais tarde na editora, além de ter que ouvir meu chefe me encher o saco sobre horários a cumprir e obrigações no trabalho. PORRA, SE TOCA, TENHO MAIS DE VINTE E CINCO ANOS, SEI DE MINHAS RESPONSABILIDADES E OBRIGAÇÕES!

Resumindo: Meu dia foi péssimo, acordei com a cara no chão, nem foi com o pé errado. Me atrasei, descobri que todo o trabalho durante o _Ciclo_ foi por nada, pois teria que ser refeito e aqui estou eu nesse exato momento, sentado ao lado do meu chefe no último trem do dia, depois de ter corrido loucamente até aqui para chegar em casa ainda hoje.

Não há muitas pessoas no vagão, afinal, são quase meia-noite, QUEM TRANSITA POR AÍ ESSA HORA? Apenas eu, o atrasado que teve que repor hora e o meu chefe viciado em trabalho.

Tá, para ser sincero, tem um jovem com um fone de ouvido, balançando a cabeça e batendo o pé no chão, concentrado no que ouvia, e uma velha sentada lá longe, tricotando enquanto sorri conversando consigo mesma. Estranho, talvez ela seja uma louca!

Dando de ombros, relaxo um pouco, só um pouco, e me concentro em mim mesmo. Nada de trabalho, nada de dia ruim. Sinto aos poucos meu humor voltar, um pouquinho, ao normal, enquanto minhas mãos nos bolsos se esquentam do frio, já que na pressa esqueci de por luva, e como eu citei, hoje está um dia gélido.

Até sentir dedos deslizarem pela palma da minha mão lentamente. JURO QUE NÃO É MEU! Consigo sentir os meus formigarem pelo toque. E abaixando os olhos, vejo a mão do meu chefe dentro do bolso do meu sobretudo, enquanto seu olhar por baixo do óculos quadro que confesso, lhe dá um charme a mais, continua fitando o horizonte como se não fizesse nada de mais!

Travo, os dedos dele se enroscam nos meus entrelaçando-os, O QUE ELE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? Mas meu chefe continua com a expressão neutra, enquanto eu me esforço para evitar o arrepio que aquele toque me causa, CÉUS, eu estou no trem, na companhia de um jovem concentrado em suas músicas e uma velhinha tricotando, não posso me deixar levar.

Mas devo confessar que estou gostando do carinho que ele está fazendo na minha mão? A outra esta começando a ficar com inveja por estar sozinha e gelada.

Nossa estação chega e descemos como se nada tivesse acontecido, caminhando lado a lado até o prédio onde moramos e entrando, subindo pelo elevador como de costume.

Eu sei que isso é ridículo, mas eu não consigo simplesmente não ficar inquieto! Quando o assunto é ele meu coração dispara e meu suor pinga.

E assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, me retirei rapidamente caminhando até a porta de meu apartamento. No meio do caminho senti dedos longos segurarem meu pulso e um puxão me impedir de continuar.

Meu corpo foi fortemente jogado contra a parede e um maior que o meu entrou na minha frente, me encurralando contra o sólido atrás de mim. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, mas o tremor que meu corpo sentiu era igual a todos os outros que senti quando estava na mesma situação, sendo pressionado por ele.

Uma das alças da minha bolsa escorregou do meu ombro no momento que Takano-san envolveu meu rosto entre suas mãos e me encarou sério, com aquele olhar perdido que ele sempre carregava quando estávamos a sós. Um olhar somente meu!

E meus lábios foram tomados com agressividade por ele. Não era como se eu não gostasse, mas talvez ele devesse me beijar mais vezes de modo gentil! Pensamentos fúteis somem instantaneamente de minha linha de raciocínio ao sentir a urgente língua dele pedir passagem, passando no vão entre os meus lábios e sugando em seguida o inferior, me proporcionando prazer e arrancando um leve suspiro de meus lábios que se entreabriram, e aproveitando a deixa, o tirano se apossou de minha boca deslizando sua língua para dentro dela.

Eu deveria dizer que adoro quando ele toma a iniciativa? Talvez ele saiba que se depender de mim nada acontece. Ôh vida cruel, ser vergonhoso é tão problemático!

O que me lembra que meu primeiro beijo foi com ele, em seu quarto. Suas instruções: _"Não feche tanto os lábios."_ Era algo que eu sempre esquecia quando ele aproximava perigosamente seu rosto do meu.

Enquanto nos beijávamos, agora de forma lenta e apaixonada, pude escutar de relance a porta ao meu lado sendo aberta e, enquanto me beijava, Takano-san me guiava, aparentemente para dentro de seu apartamento.

Caminhamos aos beijos até seu quarto, no caminho nossos sapatos e bolsas se espalharam, bagunçando assim o apartamento que, por incrível que pareça, está sempre limpo quando, na maioria das vezes, entro a trabalho.

Meu corpo foi impulsionado para trás pelo dele e caí deitado sobre sua cama de casal.

— Ta…Takano-san. — chamei, sentia meu rosto quente enquanto ele se levantava e começava a tirar o sobretudo negro que usava, tirando depois uma blusa de frio e uma camiseta de manga comprida, deixando à mostra o tronco esbelto.

Nada daqueles músculos exagerados, a barriga lisinha com as leves marcas dos tanquinhos, os braços levemente tonificados – talvez pelo esforço diário no trabalho –, a pele um pouco mais escura que a minha e o pescoço longo e com algumas veias em saliência. Másculo! E só meu!

Sorrindo maliciosamente, sabendo que, infelizmente dizendo, ele havia ganhado na insistência, retirou do bolso da calça o celular, do rosto o óculos, colocando-os no criado mudo e em seguida abrindo o cinto e tirando-o num único puxão.

Era excitante vê-lo se despindo de forma selvagem e rápida, estava com pressa, mas cessou depois de abrir o botão e o zíper da calça, não iria tirá-la?

Me sobressaltei ao sentir as mãos mornas tirarem minhas meias e ele subir lentamente em cima do meu corpo, me encarando olhos nos olhos. Aqueles olhos ambares, que sempre naqueles momentos me olhavam com amor e carinho! Deixando claro que ele me amava.

E lentamente Takano-san foi tirando minhas roupas. Ah é, eu disse que Takano-san, meu chefe tirano é, na realidade, também meu vizinho gostoso que supre minha vida sexual? Bom, se não tinha dito, acabei de esclarecer!

Mas meus devaneios são sempre interrompidos, e dessa vez por um calafrio que me trouxe de volta para a realidade e foi quando notei que estava apenas com minha blusa social branca, APENAS ELA!

Tentei protestar, me cobrir como pude, mas ele foi mais rápido e segurou minhas mãos no alto de minha cabeça, aproximando seu rosto do meu ouvido e dando uma leve mordida em minha orelha.

— Ri-t-su. — sussurrou roucamente me fazendo corar e me arrepiar. Takano-san apenas me chamava pelo primeiro nome quando estávamos em total intimidade, como se fôssemos completos amantes que se chamam pelo nome. — Me entregue. — pediu em voz de súplica, não entendi. — Me entregue seu coração. — repetiu me surpreendendo, meu coração?

— Ta… — ia falar, mas ele me impediu me dando um longo selinho.

— Me chame por meu primeiro nome. — pediu me encarando profundamente nos olhos. — O esmeralda de seus olhos, fica mais intenso e bonito quando misturado ao amor e à luxúria. — sussurrou parecendo hipnotizado.

— Ma… — tentei, vi os olhos dele brilharem de espectativa, precisava me esforçar. — Masamune. – sussurrei corando e desviando os olhos.

Tudo a seguir aconteceu rápido. Ele sorria feliz e satisfeito enquanto distribuía beijos pelo meu corpo, colo, ombros, pescoço. Demorando mais em meus mamilos, lambendo-os longamente, me fazendo gemer e ficar ereto, corei.

Senti o volume nas calças dele encostando em meu corpo, mas me perdi completamente em mim mesmo quando, os beijos que antes estavam no meu abdômen magro e pálido foram localizados em meu membro, e quando iria impedi-lo, fui abocanhado pela cavidade úmida da boca dele, gemi manhosamente, ficando rapidamente vermelho.

Foram minutos de tortura, resumidos em sentir a língua astuta passear por todo meu falo e a glande ser lambida várias vezes, além de quando ele colocou um de meus testículos na boca, fazendo com a mão o movimento de vai e vem em meu pênis.

Foi o limite para mim, e sem conseguir me conter, gozei em sua boca quando me chupava de forma forte e selvagem, exigindo meu clímax. Minhas mãos, que apertavam fortemente os lençóis, já estavam dormentes quando assisti meu chefe engolir todo meu gozo e depois se levantar e aproximar nossos rostos me beijando, trazendo à tona o gosto do meu próprio sêmen. MALDITO TAKANO-SAN!

— Não aguento mais, preciso ter você. — ronronou em meu ouvido me distraindo do principal movimento: Enfiar dois de seus dedos dentro de mim.

Prendi a respiração enquanto as lágrimas enchiam meus olhos sentindo o incomodo dedo se mexendo em mim. Foram minutos me preparando para algo muito maior que aquilo onde recebi vários beijos e sussurros de frases safadas me excitando mais e mais, além de confissões lindas que fizeram os incômodos dedos serem esquecidos.

E foi nesse instante que esqueci completamente a dor e me concentrei no prazer que Takano-san me proporcionava, ele se sentou rapidamente na cama e me puxou para seu colo num impulso, tirando o membro de dentro da cueca e me penetrando, enfiando até a metade e parando para recuperar o fôlego.

Não sabia o que fazer. Queria matar meu chefe, mas se fizesse isso sabia que perderia a melhor parte.

— Masamune. — sussurrei manhoso vendo ele suspirar enquanto colocava os braços para trás, apoiados na cama para mantê-lo sentado e jogar a cabeça para trás gemendo longamente. Senti meu _amiguinho_ pulsar excitado, agora era o momento de ter o controle da situação pela primeira vez!

Colocando as mãos sobre o peitoral exposto, vi Takano desviar os olhos para mim, curioso, mas fechou-os quando, com coragem, forcei meu corpo a descer e ser completamente preenchido pelo falo do meu chefe.

Aquilo era maravilhoso, gemi alto curvando as costas e jogando a cabeça para trás, me sentia completamente preenchido.

—Rit… su. — gemeu Takano rouco.

Ignorando-o, me apoiei melhor em seu corpo e levantei o quadril, retirando por completou seu pênis de mim, para depois colocá-lo por completo numa única estocada, vi os olhos do meu chefe rolarem satisfeitos.

Foi quando mãos grandes e fortes me puxaram para cima e me auxiliaram no movimento, descobrimos juntos que aquela era uma ótima posição. O constante movimento de vai e vem, os gemidos, urros, sussurros ou qualquer som de prazer feito por ambos. O ranger da cama se chocando contra a parede, o suor escorrendo por nossos corpos.

O movimento ficava cada vez mais intenso, e quando senti que iria gozar, Takano-san agarrou meu falo apertando-o e impedindo a ejaculação, movimentou a cabeça negativamente e me empurrou para a cama, ficando sobre mim, tudo isso sem interromper as estocadas.

Com o controle da situação, Masamune começou os movimentos frenéticos de entra e sai, cada vez mais forte. Já não aguentando ser impedido de gozar, abracei seu pescoço e puxei-o para mim, começando um beijo atrevido e selvagem, sabia como deixá-lo mais excitado e acabar com minha tortura: Aproximei minha boca de seu ouvido e assoprei calmamente meu hálito quente, sentindo ele ficar ainda mais duro dentro de mim. _Touche!_

Mais algumas penetrações e meu pênis foi solto, quando já no êxtase, Takano começou a gozar sendo acompanhado por mim. Meu interior foi completamente preenchido pelo sêmen dele enquanto o meu sujava nossos abdômens.

Foi incrível, como todas as vezes que fizemos, provando o quanto ele era bom de cama. Claro, eu nunca diria isso em voz alta!

O corpo maior que o meu caiu ao meu lado enquanto ele saia de dentro de mim, sua respiração estava ofegante, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente. Já eu não estava muito diferente, mas podia sentir meu coração cavalgando em meu peito.

Não sabia dizer se era pelo que havia feito ou por causa de com quem eu havia feito, só me lembro dos braços fortes do meu chefe me puxando para si enquanto nos cobria, depois caí no sono.

— TAKANO-SAN. — chamei, mais uma vez, tentando acordá-lo. Puta merda, ele tem sono de pedra!

— Hum… só mais cinco minutos. — resmungou manhoso e com voz sonolenta, irritado, me pus a chacoalhá-lo freneticamente tentando, em vão, acordá-lo.

Quando um braço apareceu e me puxou para baixo, cai na cama com o corpo do meu chefe sobre o meu, nu.

— Já quer repetir a dose, Ri-t-su? — sussurou provocante me deixando arrepiado e corado. — Não sabia que você era tão pervertido. Mas agora não dá, temos que ir trabalhar, janeiro apenas começou. — completou rapidamente em meu ouvido. — Mais tarde repetimos a dose. — E levantou, caminhando pelado até o banheiro como se eu não estivesse aqui. Fiquei completamente vermelho.

Amaldiçoando-o mentalmente sai de seu apartamento depois de recolher minhas coisas e entrei no meu.

MALDITO TAKANO-SAN, VOCÊ ME PAGA, AH SE PAGA!

E, ALIÁS: ISSO NÃO É AMOR, DEFINITIVAMENTE NÃO É AMOR!


End file.
